


Discovery

by BlackBerryYams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Much Romance, Other, i don't know how to accurately tag this, iwa-chan's mom is a hair dresser au, maybe some romance?, maybe? - Freeform, most probably on later chapters, they are getting there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBerryYams/pseuds/BlackBerryYams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is Iwaizumi's mom number one costumer. He shows up every 15 days to trim his hair, or dye it, or do whatever else he needs it to be done. Oikawa's birthday party is around the corner, so naturally he goes over to the Iwaizumi's to look perfect for his party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a dream that I had, I hope you enjoy it!

Oikawa Tooru was Hajime's mom number one customer. Every fifteen days, he would show up right after his volleyball practice to the Iwaizumi household to get his hair touched up; dying, highlights, or trimming. 

Hajime, after arriving from baseball, would patiently wait one hour until his house's bell would ring, and he would instinctively go to the door and let Oikawa in. 

Both their families had been neighbors for as long as Hajime could remember; their parents got along pretty well, and from the very beginning Oikawa's mom had had her hair styled by Hajime's. The year Oikawa Tooru (and Hajime) entered High School, he began styling his hair along with his mother, but soon he began scheduling appointments for himself, and thus the 15 day routine began.

Oikawa was that sort of guy. Metrosexual, was it? Even if he had to wear his school uniform, there was something in the way he presented himself that made him stand out from the rest. It was in the details, Iwaizumi had observed. For example, his jacket and shirt seemed fresh out of the dry cleaner, pants too. His beige sweater had no little balls of lint like Iwaizumi's, and his shoes always had luster. Everything Oikawa wore seemed new,tailored exclusively for him, fitting him perfectly. 

If their female fellow students would ogle at him while he made his way to or across the school, then imagine their stares when they saw him in normal clothes. In those few occasions Iwaizumi was invited to someone's birthday party, and Oikawa was present, it was madness. Iwaizumi at first felt pity for Oikawa, constantly getting mobbed by girls in heat. But soon Hajime lost any type of empathy for the guy. According to the rumors, Oikawa had lost his virginity the first year of High School to a senior, and carried at least three condoms with him at all time. Although it's not like Hajime listened, believed or cared for those rumors. They were rumors after all. 

But there was something else about that guy... Besides the fact that he hummed Britney Spears song's on his way to school, while occasionally doing a little butt shaking (Iwaizumi tried, but he couldn't help himself from observing the whole thing. They were next-door-neighbors after all, and he would walk behind Oikawa to get to school, and sometimes Oikawa would take his headphones and Ipod with him, and how could he know if Iwaizumi was behind him if he was rocking the boat so hard long before going out the door...?) Besides the fact that Oikawa was the captain of the volleyball team at Aoba Jousai, and that the shape of his face and eyes would transform when he played. Besides the fact that he visited Iwaizumi's house ever 15 days to get his hair done. There was something more in that guy, something that ate at Hajime whenever he would see Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi would sometimes get lost in himself, trying to discover what made Oikawa Tooru so different from everybody else he knew. He would stare long and hard at Oikawa when he would go to visit Iwaizumi's mom for a trimming, or whatever else he needed done. Hajime's mom would have the living room all set up before Oikawa's arrival (there was no denying Hajime's parents had invested extra money on the living room area ever since the Oikawas started visiting regularly.) She would have Hajime move the coffee table to the side of the room and set down a plastic tarp on the floor; then bring the 'special chair' (it was like those chairs actors sit on when filming a move. It was a pretty cool chair, but his mom never let him use it,) and set up the folding table for his mom's utensils and whatnots. Of course, she took care of the chemical stuff, like the dyes, etc. Stuff that he didn't really care about. When Oikawa arrived, Hajime would open the door, take Oikawa's bag (Hajime wouldn't respond to Oikawa's sheepish greetings; he trained himself to ignore them), hang it, and then go to the kitchen's island, where he would finally begin working on his homework. 

From the kitchen, Hajime would overhear his mother's and Oikawa's conversation, and sometimes he would forget he was pretending to do homework, and he would turn his whole attention to Oikawa. That was when he stared. Sometimes Oikawa would turn his eyes to Hajime, and after holding his gaze, he would grin. A grin that shook Hajime, gave him goosebumps and made him turn tail back to his homework. 

That was it. 

It was Saturday morning, July 20th, and it was Oikawa Tooru's eighteenth birthday. Also hair dyeing day. (Of course his hair wasn't naturally brown with highlights...! What did people think? That he wasn't Japanese like the rest of them? That his hair wasn't black like everyone else? Hajime knew the truth. But he wasn’t an asshole who would do or say anything, like some other people, to destroy Oikawa's reputation. Besides Hajime didn't care about Oikawa's fan girls. Break their dreams of how perfect and natural Oikawa's hair was meant nothing to him.) 

Hair day. The appointment was scheduled for nine a.m. 

Hajime's mom woke him up to help set up her 'studio' at around 8. He was aware it was going to happen, but he still couldn't hold the swears after she left the door of his room open.

Hajime got out of bed and headed down stairs to get breakfast. Still asleep, it took him thirty minutes to make some rice and boiled veggies. When he finished eating, it was already 8:45, and he still hadn't set up the living room, or put on his shirt (It was way to hot upstairs to sleep fully clothed. At least he still wore pajama pants...)

His mom, who already finished preparing her chemical stuff, yelled at him for the 6th time, and he decided that if he wanted to live for another day, he had to prioritize and set up the hair salon as soon as possible. Since Oikawa was going to have a day-long-birthday-party with his friends at his own place, and then night-time party with everyone, he had scheduled an appointment at nine to be perfect and ready for his awesome day ahead of him. 

Hajime had imagined things to yell at his neighbors depending on the level of noise next door. He started formulating them since his mother told him about the party, but he had forgotten about most of them; so as he put down the plastic tarp, and accommodated the chair in front of the living room's mirror, he mouthed his sentences to remember. They weren't coming out right- he kept going, and going until the front door's bell rang. His mind had forgotten about the appointment while he was too preoccupied. 

His mom called out from the inside of the bathroom. 'It must be Tooru-kun!' or something like that. Finishing with a 'Open up, Hajime!' 

Ever an obedient son, Hajime went up to the door and greeted Oikawa Tooru with a nod. 

Oikawa was already smiling before he saw Hajime. Of course he looked amazing. The guy looked good even in something as common as blue shorts and a white, short sleeved (excuse me, sleeves pulled up) white polo shirt, and to match along, blue shoes, and white socks -Not like Hajime eyed him up and down. He just knew- Oikawa looked like a model ready for his photo shoot at the beach. That little grin and overly relaxed posture made Hajime want to shake his head side by side. What was the guy trying to accomplish looking like that? He hadn't already broken up with his new girlfriend, had he? But once they faced each other, Oikawa's eyes widened, falling and traveling Hajime's chest, his mouth making a '0' shape. 

The sudden changes in Oikawa's face and posture made Iwaizumi frown and twitch. Iwaizumi dropped his eyes to his chest, in search of what made Oikawa react that way. But he only saw his tanned skin and muscles... 

Ah. 

He felt a rush of acid rise up looking at Oikawa again. The boy's covered his face with his elbow, but his whole body was shaking with silent laughter. 

“Wow, Iwaizumi-kun...!” He was giggling so hard his face was purple. “Thanks, but I'm not having any strippers try-out for tonight. I mean, you-” 

But Iwaizumi was already half way up the stairs, and slamming his room's door close. It was either that, or choke Oikawa to death. Fight or Flight. His mom would prefer have her favorite costumer alive anyway, he thought as he stared at the wooden floor of his room.

He growled at himself. 

Darn that asshole! Darn himself for running away so dramatically for a stupid comment. He could have just ignore Oikawa like always. What the hell happened to him? Anyway, how could he have forgotten his shirt? Where was that darned shirt?

Hajime started rambling around his bedroom, walking over and digging through scattered piles of used clothes. His breath wouldn't calm down, probably because of how unnecessarily hard he was throwing his clothes to the air. 

Too many images were rushing through his head; his thoughts jumped from one self judging statement to the other. What was Oikawa thinking? Was he making fun of Hajime? Had he already texted his friends what happened? Does the whole school know? No matter what he thought, the chain of thought would always return to a certain memory. Oikawa's smiling eyes, blinking and then dropping, traveling through his chest. 

God damn it. It made him feel so unconformable. 

Hajime stopped his nonsense search, grabbed a ransom shirt and put it on. Crossing his arms around his chest, he hid his hands underneath his armpits. 

His room suddenly became quiet, but his mind was drowned in white noise. Unconsciously, he turned his attention to the sounds downstairs, the high pitched mumbles of his mother's voice, and the resonating pulsations of Oikawa's purrs. Well, he wouldn’t be going downstairs for about three hours. Or ever opening the door to Oikawa, or never seeing him again. Never. Ever. Again. 

Another sudden heat made him bite the inside of his cheeks. 

Forget about it. Get over it. 

He nodded to himself repeatedly, and slapped his face. At least now he had the perfect excuse to clean his room. 

Hajime looked at the mess he'd made, and trying to silence his mind, he began making piles of clothes, by color and textures. 

Underneath his bed, in the deep corners of his room, and underneath older piles of clothing, he found random objects which he thought he had lost. Like the English homework he was supposed to turn in last week, or that Star Wars scarf one of his uncles gave him for Children's Day (He wasn't a kid anymore...! He didn't even like Star Wars!) 

Giving the evil eye to the scarf, he made it into a huge knot and slammed it into the little trash can. The sound of disposal improved Hajime's mood, and he was able to clear his room on a better note. The rediscoveries of un-lost items made Iwaizumi's time fly, but after two hours it seemed to him that there were more things on the floor now than before. 

Yeah, there were definitively more things on the floor now. He sat on his bed, and sighed. There were still murmurs coming from downstairs. He was too bored and tired of “cleaning” his room, but he was definitively not going down there...

But there was no logical reason to confine himself in his room... What happened to the Get Over It? 

The acidic fire rose again to his chest, and he bit the inside of his cheek in the same spot as before. 

“Stop.” He told himself 

It hurt.

“Hajime why did you-What happened to your room!?” 

His mom usually did this, barge in like that. Nevertheless, it never failed making Hajime jump. She was looking at his bedroom floor in awe, but her face was red and shiny. Iwaizumi began moving his lips, but she caught up to him.

“You can tell me later,” she took a step closer, and Hajime moved farther into his bed. 

She looked at him dead in the eye, and they both held their breaths. Finally, she exhaled. 

“Tooru-kun told me what happened.” 

Oh. Yay. 

“I didn't raise you to be that rude...! Or to greet people shirtless!” 

Hajime's hands were flying around face, trying to explain his view on the matter, giving reasons to his mother why she shouldn't leave him without dinner for a week. But she raised a flat palm, and he stopped. 

“Tooru-kun asked me that not to ground you. At least not until tomorrow.” 

Okay. 

What? 

“Tooru-kun invited you to go to his birthday party, Hajime...! What a sweet boy, after what you've done to him...!” She slapped down a little piece of paper on his desk, and she just turned around and left, still talking to herself about how nice Oikawa Tooru was, and how her son could learn a couple things from him. 

After a few seconds, Hajime not really understanding how his life was saved, slowly stood up, walked across his room, and closed his bedroom door. Still holding on to the doorknob, his eyes reluctantly fell down to the piece of paper his mom had left, and surely it was written by the amazing Oikawa himself. 

It was a short note: 

“Iwaizumi-kun, you are honorably invited to my birthday. Come at 8pm” 

At the end of the note, there was one of those little doodles of Oikawa's; the one with him winking, a little tongue curling out his sheepish smile and making a peace sign with two fingers. 

Hajime picked the little paper up and turned it around.

“PS: If you don't come, I'll ask your mom to ground you for a whole month! ^__^ - Oikawa”

That little shit. He knew his influence was strong... 

Hajime huffed, placing his left hand to his hip, as the other one still holding the little piece of paper Oikawa the Demon had personally written for him.

Why did he want him there? They weren't even friends, they didn't get along, they barely talked! What the hell was this? And after what had happened a couple of hours earlier...

What if he wants to ridicule me? Hajime's eyes widened with a flash. Was this some sort of revenge?

Iwaizumi saw himself entering the party through the front door, and as soon as he took a step in, eggs, flour and feathers would be showered over him. People laughed at him. Oikawa in the front, a deep shadow over his eyes and a wicked smile cracking open and fleering along everyone else. Hajime would have to change schools; move the hell out of his house. Far away from Oikawa, far away from everyone who ever knew him...!

Ooookay, now, said a part of his brain. You're exaggerating big time. 

He exhaled for the first time in seconds, that for him what it felt like minutes. Thank god for that part of his brain that still had some sense. 

He exhaled again. He frowned deeply, reassured, and ready to kick Oikawa's door down when he entered that god damned party. 

“Bring it on, Oinkawa.” Iwaizumi could feel his body boiling. 

 

“So...do you want me to get a present for Oikawa-kun, Hajime?” 

It was about 7pm. Hajime's dad was coming home, and after talking to the phone with his exasperated son, he supposed it would be better for him to find a present for the neighbor’s son. 

“No!” That came out too strong, “No, dad, no, it's fine, I'll find something...” For the whole day (after deciding he was going to go to the party no matter what awaited him,) Hajime had been looking for a present all around the house. Oikawa didn't need clothing, specially not handed down clothes from Hajime (which would not fit his lean body, compared to Hajime's which was pretty built up...) School stuff would be a pretty crappy gift, even if it was for Oikawa, Hajime wouldn't give someone a crappy gift. It had to be something that the birthday boy would appreciate, at least find it useful...He had even asked his mom to allow him giving a discount or a free haircut “coupon” as the gift, but she said no, she needed the money to buy all of the hair products. Defeated, Hajime called his dad for advice, and also to bent out a little. His dad understood him; apparently he had been a lot like his son in his youth. 

Iwaizumi senior stayed silent for a little while, a silence that didn't mean discontentment towards his son; it was rather calming actually, and Hajime's mind was able to clear out a little. 

“What does Oikawa-kun like? Do you know?” 

“I have no ide-” Wait, no, he did know. He knew Oikawa liked volleyball, he liked looking and smelling like a Greek god, but besides all the obvious facts, he knew, unbeknown to the rest of the world, that Oikawa Tooru... was the biggest nerd when it came to space and god darned aliens. 

“Dad. You're a genius. Thanks.”

“Hey, no problem.” His had sounded like he was puffing his chest out. 

“Can you get me a small box, though? To put the gift inside?” 

“How small are we talking?”

After a short visualization and taking measures, Hajime answered, and his dad announced that he would be home with the little box at around 7:45. He also told Hajime that he should be ready to go when he got there, if not he was going to be late. 

Hajime sighed with a defeated smile, and thanked his father. 

Yes, his father was a genius, but how hadn't he thought about it before? He hung up the phone, turned the corner of the living room...

“Hajime, when did your father said he was coming?” His mother's voice rang from the kitchen as the boy climbed up the stairs like he was about to walk out to a stage with thousands of people waiting for his encore.

“Seven forty-five.” He didn't even need to yell, his voice was powerful, his every step towards the second floor had the strength to destroy suns, create universes...

“Is your father going to buy Tooru-kun his present??” She was at the foot of the stairs, Hajime was at the entrance of his room. He was sooo fucking winning right now. 

“No.” He whispered with a smile. 

“What??”

Right next to Hajime's door, next to his wooden desk, there stood a short, baby blue plastic trash can. Inside the trash can, old papers, dust, hair, dry tangerine skin... And Hajime's Children's Day present... The Star Wars scarf. 

“I have a present for Oikawa!” Hajime's hand reached into the blue trash can, and extracted the scarf. He squeezed the thing with all his might, and clutched it with grim victory. 

Thank. You. Dad...!! 

Finally...

All his muscles gave out at once; the boy fell to his knees and after catching himself, he sat on the floor with his legs sprawled out. The amount of satisfaction and relief was so immense that he began giggling lightheartedly. This whole day had been torture, and looking for the present had been the worst part so far (why did he put so much effort into finding something good for Oikawa? Ah, that's right, Hajime has standards, no matter what, he will never do things half-assed), but who had thought that what he needed was in the trash all along? 

Hajime was smiling so much his cheeks began to hurt. He closed his eyes, there were thumps coming up the stairs. His mom, for sure. 

She saw Hajime sitting in the floor, exhausted but so madly happy, she didn't have the heart to yell at him for thinking of giving away the scarf her brother had given him. She asked Hajime if she could wash it before giving it to Tooru-kun, she assured him it would be ready before his father got there. Her son got up the floor, and handed the scarf to his mother. 

“...Why don't you lay down for a little, baby?” 

“I don't want to fall asleep, I need to shower, I still need to pick my clo-”

“Don't worry.” She spun him around and pushed him all the way to his bed. Sitting him down she said, “I'll wake you up, I'll get your bath ready, and I'll pick what you're going to wear.”

All of that seemed fine to Hajime, except the last part, but she didn't want to hear it. 

“Go to sleep so you are fully rested for Tooru-kun's party.” She pinched his cheeks, and tapped his nose. “I won't let you over sleep, so get naping!” In two strides, she was out of the room, turning off the ceiling light, gently closing Hajime's door, and giving him a warm smile. 

Thank you, mom...

...Sometimes she could just be the nicest mother on Earth. 

Hajime took his socks off, and laid himself on his bed. Facing the wall, he practiced some breathing exercises (because he knew it would take him the whole 45 minutes to fall asleep if he didn't call himself down properly,) and soon he began snoring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.... I'm... sorry? I lied to you all.... YwY Here's chapter two never the less...! How long will it take to chapter 3 to be uploaded...? I don't know, but I promise you that I haven't forgotten about this fic and I never will until I finish it! Thank you!

When Iwaizumi senior arrived home, the house next door was flooded with teenagers and he couldn’t find a place to park his car. He was a little surprised and slightly worried by the enormity of the party held by Oikawa's boy, but hey, he was just a middle aged man who never understood the necessity of large parties in the first place. With that thought in mind, he thought of his son, who wasn't a fan of large crowds and of people he didn't know... Hajime was good at hiding his introversion. But Iwaizumi had faith in his son. He was proud of him, going to a party with people who seemed nothing like him. His son was growing up. A little tear escaped the corner of Iwaizumi senior. He was getting old.

After going around the block and finally finding a place to park, Iwaizumi senior walked to his house evading enthusiastic teenagers. Once inside, he found his wife ironing a scarf in the kitchen. It was probably what their son had picked to give as a present to Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi senior scratched his beard; a scarf in the middle of summer? Hajime must have found himself out of options and out of money to give a scarf off as a present. 

The man approached his wife, and gently placed a palm on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and sighed. As she continued ironing, and as he continued massaging her shoulder, his wife told him about Hajime. Their son had awaken earlier than she had expected, and was currently taking a quick shower. She turned back to iron the scarf in silence. She knew Hajime was nervous, and she was nervous for him. 

She sighed again. 

Hajime had never been good talking to people, or making friends. He had some good friends, but still, it wasn't what she had hope it would be. 

It was true that she wanted Hajime to be more like Oikawa Tooru; open, friendly, bright-eyed and popular. Instead her son had turned out just like her husband. With a stern face and tight lips, Hajime had intimidated his fellow students ever since pre-school. But she remembered, on an open school day in which she visited the school, the way her little son had been surrounded by the other children once they got to know him. They followed him, his words, his believes. He had been morally correct ever since pre-school, helping avoid bulling in his classroom, and helping his classmates have faith in themselves. The teachers loved him; they had always told the Iwaizumis that their son was a natural leader. Hajime was a beautiful boy, she had known that all along. She wished he would show it more often. 

She looked down at the scarf lying on the ironing-board. Her husband was standing quietly besides her, probably thinking the same thing as she. 

Sure. Oikawa Tooru was a beautiful boy too; he had a beautiful face, and seemed to have a beautiful personality, but – the bathroom's door sidled opened with a high pitched squeak, steps vibrated the ceiling of the kitchen, and a door slammed shut- she would rather keep her son the way he was.  


Seeing his wife's knitted eyebrows, Iwaizumi senior kissed her hair.  


“Everything's going to be okay, Tami.” He pet her shoulder one last time, and made his way to the living room. “It's not like he's going to a battle field!”  


“With Hajime, everything is a battle field,” Tamiko Iwaizumi rolled her eyes at her husband's back with a soft smile. “Did you bring the box? Oh lord, why a box? Couldn't a nice bag have done the job? I have some in-”  


“I have the box. I have the box, and I am not returning it!” Hiroshi Iwaizumi claimed as he returned to the kitchen with a small, blue box at hand.  


Tamiko glared at the box, and then at her husband. He returned the gaze with a more comical approach. Tomiko rolled her eyes again, and ironed the scarf for the fourth time.  


“Oh, I almost forgot! I checked the mail earlier today, and I found a letter from the Oikawas-”  


Tomiko's neck snapped from how fast she raised her face to look at her husband. She was boiling red.  


Before she would snap his neck, Hiroshi continued.  


“The letter said that since they didn't 'feel the need to chaperone their son's party', they were thinking of going out to dinner, and they decided to invite us.”  


His wife continued looking at his murderously, “At what time was the dinner going to be held at? Where?”  


“Oh, well-” Iwaizumi span towards the living room again, loud thumps began climbing down the staircase, and as her husband returned to the kitchen with the letter, her son entered the kitchen as well, looking as bewildered as his father.  


“Here you go, sweetie.”  


“Mom, the scarf.”  


Tomiko grabbed the letter, Hajime took the scarf from under her. As she read the letter, her son folded the scarf as neatly as his shaking hands could.  


Tomiko looked up at her husband. A small nerve was twitching right above her left eye.  


“Change. Right. Now.”  


“What?” Son and father resonated.  


“Not you, Hajime, your father. Iwaizumi Hiroshi, go change right now.” The two men started moving and breathing again; Hajime going after the little box, his father making his way out of the kitchen after his wife.  


“Hold on, Hajime, did you say hello to your father? Is this how you repay him? After everything he's done for you??” She wasn't even on the first floor as she spoke to her son, but her voice was just as powerful as his. Both father and son stopped what they were doing and turned to each other just to give a nod of recognition.  


Iwaizumi senior fled up stairs; Hajime remained in the kitchen, confused about his parents actions. With too many things in his mind, he didn't wonder for too long about their business. He continued working on the scarf; it was folded, good, now, now inside the box, yes, good, great, just like that, sweet, all right, awesome. Yes.  


Okay, he thought as he wiped his sweaty hands on the side of his pants. Okay. Now, what? Time struck him like a lightning bolt, reminding him it existed. He turned his head to the microwave. 

7:59. 

Shit. 

His mother was roaring upstairs, then on the stairs, then right in front of the house's main entrance. Hajime ran to were she was.  


“Hey. Hey! What's going on? Where are you going?”  


“Your father and I are going to eat with the Oikawas.” He had never seen her eyes so wide; she looked mad, brushing her hair to the point of frizzing it. Also, he noted, in such a small amount of time, she had somehow changed into a black dress.  


Seeing her son still dumbstruck, Tomiko continued brushing her hair, and explained “They send us a letter. Your father just told me. We're running late.” She handed her son the brush as her husband made his way down the stairs. He was wearing his office suit, but his mustache seemed smaller.  


“Be good, Hajime. Say hi to Tooru-kun for me. Don't forget to lock the house when you leave. We'll be back late. We have keys. I have keys. Goodbye.”  


Hajime and his father exchanged a look as Tamiko exited the house.  


“The car is to the left, dear.” Hiroshi followed her out, and mouthed a good bye to his son. 

Hajime didn't know how loud everything was until his father closed the door on him. Now everything was... less loud. He also discovered why why his heart was beating so fast; it was following the beat of the music from the house next door, from Oikawa's house, Oikawa's party.  


Iwaizumi's brain was overloaded with information, and motion, and music, and thunder. Would Hajime always be stunned and disturbed by Oikawa Tooru? Would this rumbling in his ribcage ever end? Was he going to have to stand that music for the rest of the night?  


Getting up from his nap twenty minutes earlier had been a mistake, he told himself. His brain still wasn't working properly.  


What's up with Oikawas and their letters anyway? Spoke a part of him. He spiked his eyebrows up at that; had his parents also been coerced into dinner like how he had been coerced going to Oikawa's party?  


Hajime found himself in the kitchen. There was less humming in this section of the house, less walls vibrating.  
The blue box was waiting for him on the top of the dining table. Lonely, blue little box surrounded by paperwork, used coffee mugs, and old toast crumbs. The scarf was already in there, safe and sound, now he only needed to deliver it. Might as well finish what he started; after so much suffering, he couldn't turn tail now. 

The boy looked at the time, 8:03. 

Wow, no time had gone by at all. 

8:04. 

He needed to get going soon too. 

Iwaizumi picked up the box, and strode to the living room. He stood in front of the mirror Oikawa Tooru used multiple times to admire his whole being, plus his freshly styled, cut, or dyed hair.  
Hajime thought he looked alright. Maybe he was going to be able to blend in with the crowd wearing a casual red shirt and a pair of jeans. His gaze lowered all the way to his feet.  


He didn't want to admit it, but he was too nervous for something so ridiculous and innocent such as a birthday party. He presumed the guests were mostly going to be from their school, so he might know some people in there. He could probably hang out with them for a while. He didn't have to stay there for the whole party; just enough time for Oikawa to notice he was there. Honor the invitation, then leave. Get in, get out. Drop off the gift, wave, no, not wave, just nod at Oikawa, and leave. Yeah...  


A new wave of music shock the house. Hajime awoke from his trance, and saw himself standing in front of him. He looked unhappy. 

No, not unhappy. 

Worried.

Acid was beginning to rise from his stomach to his heart, up and down, and up and down it went. 

The box was snuggled up at the crook of his elbow.  


Slipping into his shoes, he took the keys from the table besides the entrance door, and left the house. He locked the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...!


End file.
